


Don't Stop Living in the Red

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Free!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Anal Sex, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, MikoRin Week, One Shot Collection, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mostly-unconnected one shots written for <a href="http://mikorinweek.tumblr.com/">MikoRin Week 2k15</a><br/>Day One: Training Day (T)<br/>Day Two: Sunrise (G)<br/>Day Three: Tears (G)<br/>Day Four: Special Occasions (T)<br/>Day Five: Future (T)<br/>Day Six: Crossover + AU (T)<br/>Day Seven: Olympics (E)<br/>Day Eight: Free! (E)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Captain's Captain

Seijuurou grinned as he walked through the Samezuka grounds, shaking hands with or calling out to all the boys he recognised. He hadn't seen most of them since he graduated the previous year, and after a few months of relative anonymity at university, it was nice being _known_ again.

Still, he avoided any and all of their attempts to stop and chat, because he had places to be. Finally, _finally_ , his boyfriend had asked for his help in training the swim team, and he was just about bouncing off the walls with excitement.

Of course, Seijuurou didn't want to step on Rin's toes or anything; he wouldn't have passed on the captain's position to someone he didn't think was right for the spot, but sometimes Rin still seemed anxious about his ability to captain a team. For that reason alone, Seijuurou had never even brought up the idea of him helping with training, no matter how much he wanted to.

When Rin had come to _him_ with the idea, though, he hadn't hesitated at all before gleefully accepting. Captaining the team had been one of the best things he'd ever done, and he kind of missed it now that he was a lowly first year all over again.

Although every pool he'd ever been to smelt overpoweringly like chlorine, as he walked into the Samezuka gym he was hit by just how _familiar_ and _nostalgic_ this one particular pool seemed. He supposed that was more or less a given, considering that he'd spent three years of his life practically living in the Samezuka pool, but he hadn't exactly expected to suddenly miss the place so much.

Breathing in the familiar air, he grinned as he walked up behind Rin, admiring the way his back muscles flexed and shifted as he mimed something as a demonstration for a younger boy. In many other contexts, Seijuurou would have felt a little iffy about walking up to Rin, resting one hand on the small of his back and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek in greeting; but everyone on the team was well aware of the relationship between the former and current captains, and anyone who wanted to kick up a fuss about it would pretty quickly find themselves booted from the team.

As it was, the only verbal reaction came from Momotarou, whose over-exaggerated vomiting noises echoed through across the pool.

“Hey, babe,” Seijuurou said, stepping away so that Rin could go back to his demonstrations. “Do you mind if I...”

“Go,” Rin said fondly, waving his hand in Seijuurou's direction. “Get it over with now.”

“Love you,” Seijuurou grinned as he took off, determined to catch and embarrass his brother. As it was, Momo's short legs were no match for his own and it didn't take long before he was physically lifting his younger brother off the ground in a big, suffocating hug.

“Missed you, little bro,” Seijuurou cooed as Momo struggled to get free, the boys nearby clearly trying very hard not to burst out laughing. Eventually, Seijuurou set Momo back onto the ground and ruffled his hair, dodging back out of the way when Momo took a hilariously ineffective swing at him.

He laughed the whole time he was walking back to Rin, who seemed to be shaking his head to hide his own smile. “Are you done now? Go get ready, we've got work to do.”

“No worries, Captain,” Seijuurou grinned, ducking into the locker room and emerging soon after in just his usual speedo. Rin blew his whistle and called the team together, quickly introducing Seijuurou to the few people who somehow couldn't figure out who he was.

Rin had already given him the rundown, and so Seijuurou pulled his group over to one side when Rin had announced who would be going where. Apparently Rin felt he needed to do more work with some of the lower ranked members, so he'd asked Seijuurou to push the faster swimmers to where they'd need to be for Regionals.

Pleasantly enough, though, Seijuurou found that most of his group had improved wildly since Rin had become captain, and he was fairly certain that he was never going to be able to wipe the dumb grin off his face. Underneath Rin's worries and insecurities, he was a captain who could bring out the best in his team, and Seijuurou had no doubt that they would clean up at Regionals.

He was so proud of his stupidly talented boyfriend.

* * *

Later on, as the team milled around the pool and the locker rooms while they slowly began to make their way out into the evening, Seijuurou smoothly dived into the clear water, kicking his way over to where Rin was bobbing around with his arms propped up on the side of the pool. Sousuke was crouched at the edge of the water, dressed in his street clothes, and he appeared to be saying his goodbyes just as Seijuurou breeched the surface right next to Rin.

Eyeing Seijuurou, Sousuke cracked a small smile, a suggestive lilt to his voice as he asked, “Should I expect you back tonight?”

“Yeah,” Rin replied, pointedly ignoring the faux-disappointed noise that Seijuurou made. “Gotta be up early in the morning.”

“Cool,” Sousuke nodded, lifting himself into a standing position. Turning to walk away, he looked back over his shoulder andwinked as he called, “Have fun!”

Rin's face was doing a good job of matching his hair as Seijuurou laughed, glancing around the emptying pool and grabbing Rin's hips with both hands. He placed a quick kiss to the back of Rin's neck and then swam away, ducking under lane ropes and playfully trying to keep away from Rin's grabbing hands.

By the time he let Rin catch him, they were the only ones left in the pool, although more than one person had yelled out salacious comments or whistled suggestively at them on the way out. Seijuurou was proud to have had a part in fostering such a tolerant environment, regardless of how closed off they often had to be around the general public.

Still, none of that mattered as Rin grabbed him around the shoulders in a poor attempt at dunking him underwater, Seijuurou laughing madly as he hooked one arm around Rin's waist and dragged him through the water.

Once he was in a position to prop Rin against the pool wall he did just that, floating in close so that their chests were pressed together. Pecking Rin once, twice on the lips, Seijuurou had to pull back a little before he tried to do something a _little_ too inappropriate for their current location. Instead, he gave voice to the thoughts that had been running incessantly through his mind, filling him with the kind of happiness he only ever really felt for things Rin was involved with.

“The team's really flourished under you, Rin.”

Embarrassed, Rin looked down and away, but Seijuurou coaxed his face back up with a gentle finger under his chin, smiling lovingly at the flustered look on Rin's face.

“I'm serious,” Seijuurou said, “I don't think a single one's plateaued in their training since I left. I knew you'd be perfect at this.”

Seijuurou had to shoot his arms out to grab the edge of the pool and keep them both afloat when Rin suddenly reached out and hugged him close, his face buried in Seijuurou's neck to presumably hide the embarrassed look on his face.

“You're too good to me,” Rin mumbled into Seijuurou's skin. “Learnt everything from you.”

“I am pretty great, aren't I,” Seijuurou announced gleefully, only to whine loudly when Rin pinched him in return. “ _Ow_ , okay, fine, you're pretty great too.”

Guiding Rin's face out from his neck, Seijuurou kissed him again, letting his tongue flick against Rin's but stopping before things could get too heated. Rin, seemingly forgetting or simply not caring about where they where, made an annoyed sound at the retreat, but Seijuurou just grinned back at him.

“C'mon Captain, let's go get dinner and find somewhere quiet to make out for a while.” Swimming away from Rin, he pulled himself out of the pool, immediately turning and holding out a hand to help Rin out as well. Taking advantage of the momentum as he pulled his boyfriend out of the pool, he tugged him close, slinging an arm around him as they started towards the locker room.

“But really,” he announced, “thanks for letting me help out with training today. I missed this place.”

“You missed this place, or you missed making out in the pool after practice?”

Seijuurou's laugh echoed throughout the nearly empty gym, and as Rin's far less boisterous one joined it, he felt like things truly couldn't get better than this.


	2. J-Jogging

On Monday, Rin's phone vibrated silently next to his head, the alarm tone silenced so that he wouldn't wake Nitori at such a ridiculously early hour. It was unfortunate, but if he wanted to get in his daily run before breakfast and having to get ready for the school day ahead, he had to get up before the sun every single morning.

He much preferred morning runs to evening ones, with the untouched, tranquil qualities of the early morning feeling so relaxing when so much of his life was in turmoil. Still, the cold air practically burned the inside of his nose, and it took a few minutes of running before he finally got some feeling back in his extremities.

The sun was rising behind him by the time he entered the Samezuka grounds again, although it was still too early for there to really be anyone else out and about. The centered headspace that his morning runs always put him in meant that he was lost in his own thoughts, and so he very nearly yelled _far_ louder than was appropriate when he suddenly collided with someone on his way through the dorm hallway.

Pulling out his earbuds, Rin gawked at the unexpected figure before him, only to roll his eyes when he realised that it was his tall, tanned captain standing in front of him, grinning sleepily.

"Didn't know you went running this early, Matsuoka. Good hustle!" Seijuurou was clearly doing the same thing Rin had just done, his sweatpants and T-shirt teamed with messy, un-gelled hair and a pair of expensive-looking running shoes.

Rin just grunted in return, not particularly interested in having a conversation while sweaty and quickly cooling down. Seijuurou's irritating smile stayed in place even when Rin continued past him, not making an effort to avoid colliding their shoulders on the way through, and Rin didn't think he heard footsteps until after he'd quietly passed through the door to his own room.

* * *

On Tuesday, Rin was steadily making his way back to Samezuka when he saw someone running towards him in the distance, a sight that was uncommon but not entirely unprecedented. The sun hadn't quite risen and so it was still a little too dark to tell who it was from that far away, but he had his suspicions.

He was proven right when the person waved to him, and he looked a little harder to see the unmistakable figure of Seijuurou Mikoshiba heading in his direction, long legs working to propel him smoothly along the footpath.

As they passed each other, Rin could see Seijuurou's lips moving, but he didn't feel any urge to take out his earbuds and find out what he was saying.Early mornings were his and his alone, and Rin wasn't about to let anyone take that away from him.

* * *

On Wednesday, Rin slipped out of his room to find Seijuurou leaning against the opposite wall next to his own door. Aware that everyone around them was most likely still sleeping, Seijuurou whispered, "You mind if I join you today?"

Not particularly interested in the idea but finding it too early to really care, Rin shrugged and walked down the hall. Seijuurou didn't say a word as they made their way outside, where Rin promptly put in his earbuds and set his iPod to his usual running playlist.

Seijuurou easily kept up with Rin's usual pace and path, which was really to be expected, but if the talkative captain said anything during their time together Rin didn't catch a single word of it. They entered the dorm building again with the first rays of daylight coming up behind them, Rin's earbuds still firmly in place and Seijuurou looking far too composed and unbothered by the distance they'd just run.

When they reached their rooms, Rin managed to catch the friendly nod that Seijuurou offered him in farewell, and before he could stop himself, he returned the polite gesture.

* * *

On Sunday, Rin didn't bother grabbing his iPod before leaving his room, and although he could tell that Seijuurou noticed the lack of the device for the first time in the five days they'd been running together, the other man made no comment.

Despite the lack of music, Rin didn't really say anything as they ran through the mostly deserted streets together. He could tell that Seijuurou was holding himself back, the usually chatty captain instead onlymaking a few comments.

As it was, the only time that Rin responded to Seijuurou was when he pointed out the pretty, ethereal colours splashed across the horizon as the sunrise kicked into full gear, and Rin replied with a few words of muted appreciation.

After that, they were both silent until parting, as usual, at their respective doors.

* * *

On Tuesday, Rin interrupted Seijuurou's absentminded musing about their upcoming training schedule to ask, "Why did you suddenly start running in the mornings?"

Seijuurou was quiet for a few moments, the sounds of their feet hitting the footpath the only thing disturbing the still morning. "I need the evenings to study now that I'm in third year. Was just gonna try it out for a couple of days, but then I bumped into you and, well, here we are."

"Oh."

"Yep."

As they circled back towards Samezuka Academy and Seijuurou picked his monologue back up as if he'd never stopped, Rin found himself wondering whether he was just crazy or if the golds and reds of the creeping sunrise really did match far too well with the eyes and hair of his running companion.

* * *

On Friday, they decided on the fly to extend their usual running path, the monotony of doing the same thing every morning finally getting to them. The extra time it took them meant that the sun was almost fully visible in the sky by the time they ran back onto school property, and Seijuurou swore loudly when he heard the bell for first breakfast service ring out.

"Shit! I gotta bail, don't have time to go back to the dorms today. See you at practice, Matsuoka!"

As Rin slowed to a quick walk, Seijuurou tore off in another direction, soon rounding a building and disappearing completely from sight. Something felt off as Rin made his way back to the dorms alone, and it was only then that he realised that he and Seijuurou had more or less maintained a proper conversation throughout their entire run.

_And_ he'd enjoyed it.

* * *

On Saturday, Seijuurou was weird.

_No_ , Rin mused to himself as Seijuurou laughed a little too loudly and awkwardly, _He's always weird. But something's wrong._

He considered bringing it up as they ran through the streets, but he'd come to know Seijuurou well enough that he was sure the older man would say what was on his mind if he wanted to. Shrugging off the feeling of wrongness, Rin focused on keeping a steady pace right up until the dorms came back into view, the pair of them slowing to a cooldown speed.

They were simply walking by the time Rin reached the front door of their dorm building, although he froze on the spot when a large, warm hand suddenly closed around his wrist before he could go to open the door.

"Hey," Seijuurou began, only to hesitate when Rin turned back to face him. The morning light was a little bit blinding where it sparked out behind Seijuurou, and so it was difficult for Rin to make out the expression on his face. Without any clues as to what was going on, Rin just stayed silent and waited for Seijuurou to compose himself.

"Look," he tried again, "I know this might be weird, and if you're not into it then whatever, right? No big deal. But, uh...would you like to maybe go out tonight?"

Rin had heard whispers about Seijuurou's bisexuality, but hadn't really cared to find out if they were true or not. Now that he had true confirmation, he finally let himself consider the possibilities he'd earlier locked away, and found that many of them weren't unappealing.

"Sure," he shrugged, figuring he could do worse than going on a date with his handsome captain who, as it turned out, was pretty good company. "Seven?"

Seijuurou's beaming smile was almost as bright as the sun that was lighting him up from behind.

* * *

On Monday, Rin's phone vibrated silently next to his head, the alarm tone silenced so that he wouldn't wake Nitori at such a ridiculously early hour.

Of course, the last part was from habit rather than necessity, considering that Nitori was currently sleeping alone in the room across the hallway. As it was, Rin took the opportunity to shake Seijuurou awake, despite the fact that the tiny size of the Samezuka bunks meant that it was rare for one of them to wake without disturbing the other.

Quickly getting dressed in the running clothes he'd remembered to grab before going across to Seijuurou's room the previous night, Rin realised that it had been four weeks since the morning he'd literally crashed into Seijuurou in the hallway, and he smiled to himself even as he bent down to coax the unmoving captain into getting up.

"C'mon, you lazy ass, don't tell me all those early mornings were just to try and pick me up."

"You caught me," Seijuurou said tiredly, his voice muffled by the way his face was pressed into his pillow. Rolling his eyes, Rin pulled the covers back, feeling victorious when Seijuurou groaned and slowly got out of bed.

Despite the slow start, it was still dark and quiet when the pair of them took off from Samezuka Academy, and as they ran through the empty streets with the sun slowly rising in the distance, Rin felt like the world belonged solely to him and his boyfriend.


	3. You're Pretty When You Cry

It was purely by fluke that it happened the first time. Seijuurou and a couple of others from the team had been dicking around in the gym after practice, and they were finally on their way out when Seijuurou thought he heard something as they passed the locker room.

If any of the others heard anything- doubtful, considering how rowdy they were being- they didn't react to it, but Seijuurou thought he should at least check it out. There'd be hell to pay later if something was broken and he just ignored it.

Telling the others that he'd catch up, Seijuurou wandered into the locker room and looked around, trying to figure out if he'd really heard anything or if he was just imagining things. Everything seemed to be pretty much in order, though, and he was about to leave when he heard what sounded like a muffled sob.

Frowning in concern, he headed for what seemed like the source of the noise, coming from the open shower area. He could tell that none of the shower heads were actually running, but as he came around the corner he saw a single person sitting on the tiled floor, back pressed against the wall with their knees drawn up and their head buried in their arms.

Although he couldn't see their face, the flash of red hair and easily-recognised legskin design was enough to tell him that the person was Matsuoka Rin; Seijuurou couldn't exactly say that he was _surprised_.

Rin seemed sad more often than he should, but Nitori had confided to Seijuurou that he rejected any and all attempts to get him to talk about his problems. Still, even knowing that, Seijuurou couldn't just walk away. The members of the swim team were _his_ _boys_ , and there was no way that he could live with himself if he left one of them sitting alone in an empty locker room, clearly very upset about something.

Rin didn't move even as Seijuurou walked over, purposefully making his footsteps loud enough to broadcast his position and his approach. On pure reflex alone, Seijuurou opened his mouth to say something to Rin, only to immediately close it again when he remembered that Rin wasn't going to react very well to questions. At a loss for what he could possibly do, Seijuurou just sighedand dropped down next to Rin, only cringing a little as the damp tiles began to soak his clothes.

He wasn't close enough to be touching Rin, but he knew that he was close enough for his presence to be utterly obvious and yet Rin still didn't lift his head or shift at all. Still, Seijuurou guessed that no movement was better than him getting up and fleeing, so he leaned back against the wall and stretched his legs out in front of him.

Rin's shoulders were shaking and he would occasionally let out a quiet sob, the pained noises making Seijuurou's heart hurt because he knew that there was nothing he could do.

So he started talking.

The team, training schedules, school work, his friends, his brother, the future; Seijuurou said whatever came to his mind, practically thinking out loud and not worrying when Rin didn't take advantage of the gaps in the one-sided conversation.

Somehow, though, it worked. Rin quieted down and stopped shaking, and by the time that Seijuurou started running out of things to say he'd even lifted his head a little, now resting it on top of his arms and staring blankly at the opposite wall. Seijuurou cut himself off in the middle of a rant about his brother when Rin suddenly stood up, silently offering a hand and helping Seijuurou stand as well.

He didn't say anything as he let go of Seijuurou's hand and turned to walk away, but Seijuurou knew that he couldn't just let him leave.

“Hey Matsuoka,” he called out, Rin stopping in place just before turning the corner but not looking back towards the showers. Figuring that was about as good as he was going to get, Seijuurou shrugged. “You trained well today. Keep up the good work.”

Rin stood still for another few moments and still didn't say anything, but Seijuurou was fairly certain that the set of his shoulders was a _lot_ looser as he walked around the corner and disappeared.

* * *

The second time it happened, Seijuurou thankfully didn't have to sacrifice his own comfort to the horrors of damp pants and potentially filthy floors. He'd been hearing whispers about Rin having some sort of issue in the library, so he figured he should at least go and quietly investigate on his own.

He eventually tracked Rin to one of the tables right up the back of the library, where hardly anyone ever bothered going because the books there were old enough to be well and truly out of date. Seijuurou wasn't even sure why they still kept them, but he wasn't going to complain when it afforded them a little privacy.

This time Rin was sitting upright in his seat, but there were tear tracks running down his face and his eyes were red and sore-looking. He at least spared a glance in Seijuurou's direction when he sat down opposite Rin, but once again he stayed silent.

They were far enough up the back of the library that Seijuurou could quietly pick up his one-sided conversation again, his voice low enough to not catch the attention of anyone else. He wasn't even really paying attention to what he was saying this time, but as the tears on Rin's face stopped falling and the trails dried up, he could have sworn that he caught the flicker of a smile or two.

The end of lunch bell cut Seijuurou off this time, Rin silently gathering his stuff together almost immediately. Seijuurou didn't have any parting comments this time but he was pleasantly surprised to find that Rin seemed to be willing to leave the library with him, and the pair of them quietly walked together until their respective class locations forced them to part.

* * *

When it just _kept happening_ , Seijuurou had to wonder if there was something else he could do to help Rin. He sometimes spoke a few words when Seijuurou paused in his monologue, but he was still refusing to talk about his problems to _anyone_ and Seijuurou couldn't tell if he was getting any better.

It all came to a head a couple of months after the day in the shower, after Seijuurou had sat with Rin in a variety of places including but not limited to secluded areas behind the school, the spectator bleachers in the gym, and a notoriously always-unlocked art room.

It was, Seijuurou realised as he blearily checked the time on his phone, two in the morning on a Sunday and he'd been woken up by a knock on his door. Stumbling out of bed, he rubbed at his eyes and walked over to the door only to find Rin standing there when he opened it, awkwardly crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at the floor.

“Matsuoka?” Seijuurou said as beckoned Rin inside, closing the door behind him and thanking _everything_ for the fact that he didn't have a roommate. “You okay?”

He wanted to hit himself the moment the question left his lips, knowing that Rin probably wouldn't react well to it. He almost sighed in relief when Rin just shook his head, his eyes looking dull and tired once he finally lifted his gaze to meet Seijuurou's.

“ _No_ ,” Rin whispered, hugging himself tighter and shifting his feet around. “ _I'm really not_.”

Seijuurou was too tired to realise how far over his boundaries he was stepping as he moved towards Rin, wrapping him up in his arms and pulling him into his chest. All he knew was that Rin looked even more broken than usual, and he only struggled for a moment before slumping heavily against Seijuurou.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Seijuurou murmured quietly, feeling Rin shake his head and immediately letting the subject drop. He'd finally apparently managed to gain Rin's trust, and he didn't want to break it now.

“Wanna stay here tonight?”

It took a few long moments for Rin to slowly nod, and Seijuurou led him towards the bed. It was going to be a tight squeeze, but Seijuurou was okay with it if Rin was. As much as he felt it was his duty as captain to do whatever he could for his team, Rin had become special to him at some point over the past couple of months.

When he wasn't upset he had the kind of biting wit that Seijuurou really appreciated, and it certainly didn't hurt that he was gorgeous. But that wasn't exactly relevant when Rin was clearly struggling, and Seijuurou forced his mind back on track as he lay down on the bed, encouraging Rin to join him.

Rin didn't hesitate to curl up against Seijuurou with his face pressed into his neck, Seijuurou feeling him shudder as the tell-tale wetness of Rin's tears fell against his skin. Seijuurou didn't fall asleep until Rin's crying had stopped and he had exhausted himself into sleep, and he made sure to keep one arm securely tucked around Rin's body, holding him close and tight.

When Rin escaped the hold the next morning, Seijuurou woke but stayed in his bed, watching Rin with sleepy eyes as he walked over to the door, hesitated, and then walked back over to the bed.

“Thank you,” Rin muttered quietly, seeming far more put-together than he had been when he'd appeared at Seijuurou's door. The older man just smiled up at him, glad that Rin had been willing to come to him for comfort.

“No worries, any time.”

The kiss that Rin bent down and placed on Seijuurou's cheek was so fleeting that Seijuurou wasn't quite sure if he had just imagined it, but the sudden red flush on Rin's cheeks was a bit of a give away before he turned and left the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

The whole incident barely left Seijuurou's mind, and he found himself completely unable to focus on his friends as they sat together at lunch on Monday, the food in front of him uncharacteristically untouched. He was so lost in his own head that he didn't notice the guys to his left shifting down the bench they were sitting on, someone new taking the free place beside Seijuurou.

It was only when a shoulder lightly knocked against his own that Seijuurou actually looked up, only to jolt when he realised that Rin was now sitting next to him.

“Hey!” Seijuurou greeted only a little hesitantly, noting that Rin looked...well... _normal_. It wasn't usual for them to spend time together outside of swim team business when Rin wasn't upset, and so Seijuurou looked at him quizzically, wondering what was going on.

Rin actually _smiled_ as he greeted Seijuurou back, but then he turned his head forwards, putting his own lunch on the table. Seijuurou was just about to ask what was up when he felt a hand touch his own. Wondering where this was going, he didn't pull away and he was rewarded with Rin's fingers entwining with his own, their bodies keeping anyone else from seeing what was happening.

“Do you...” Rin started, only to startle and look around at the others sitting with them. He leant closer to Seijuurou so that he could whisper in his ear, leaving his words for them and them alone. “Do you maybe want to go to dinner with me tonight?”

Lifting an eyebrow as he tried not to get his hopes up _too_ much, Seijuurou copied Rin's actions, leaning close to whisper in his ear. It probably looked suss as hell to the others, but he couldn't care less. “You mean like a date?”

“Exactly,” Rin said out loud, not bothering to whisper. Seijuurou just grinned at him, squeezing his hand a little and admiring the way Rin's face lit up so nicely when he wasn't upset.

“I'd love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best thing you can do for someone is to just be there when they need you


	4. Legless

Seijuurou was giggling- _giggling_ \- as Rin herded him out of the hotel elevator, and Rin knew that even though he hadn't had that much less to drink than his boyfriend, he was _nowhere_ near drunk enough to deal with this right now.

He couldn't blame Seijuurou for getting on the piss at his sister's wedding, but no amount of understanding was making it easier for him to deal with the six foot two menace he was currently attempting to bodily haul around. Not to mention that this came after a very awkward few hours of female wedding guests attempting to hit on either one of them, and a few then not-so-subtly proposing a threeway once they were flatly informed of their target's relationship status.

Needless to say, Rin's temper was fraying and his mental stability was shot to hell, and he was fairly certain that the only reason he hadn't lost it yet was because of his own buzz that was miraculously still kicking from all the wedding booze.

Unlocking the hotel room door was yet another challenge, considering that Rin's coordination wasn't at its best and Seijuurou was attempting to put his hands in places that weren't entirely appropriate in a hotel corridor.

" _No_ ," Rin chastised his handsy boyfriend as he fumbled the keycard out of his pocket, using his free hand to try and push Seijuurou's fingers out from under his shirt.

"But _Riiiiiin_ ," Seijuurou whined, slumping even harder against Rin's side until both of them were almost falling over. It came as a relief when Rin finally got the door open, bodily forcing Seijuurou in and directing him until he flopped face-first on the bed, letting out a muffled moan before going limp and quiet.

Sighing, Rin shook his head and wondered whether it was worth it to get Seijuurou out of his suit before letting him pass out. He eventually decided that the expensive outfit was worth trying to save, despite the fact that it would need to be thoroughly dry cleaned to get the stink of booze out of it...then again, his own would probably need the same treatment, and he thought he could detect the stink of the cigarettes that some of the guests had been smoking throughout the night.

Shrugging off his own jacket and draping it over the back of a chair, Rin wrestled Seijuurou out of his jacket with minimal complaining from the semi-conscious man, not that he could understand a single word of what Seijuurou was slurring. It was a little more difficult to get his pants off, but Rin rolled Seijuurou onto his back and made quick, practised work of his fly, eventually getting them off and putting them on the same chair that he'd left the other clothes on.

The dress shirt seemed like a bit too much of challenge and so Rin simply pulled Seijuurou's tie off and undid the first couple of buttons, leaving his boyfriend in just his shirt and underwear. Seijuurou was still lying awkwardly across the mattress, but Rin just shrugged and walked away, taking off his own clothes and replacing them with boxers he could sleep in.

He eyed up the mini bar, grabbing a bottle of water from it while shuddering at what the exorbitant cost would eventually be; however, it was better that than trying to deal with a grumpy, dehydrated Seijuurou in the morning, and so he put money out of his mind while placing the bottle on one of the bedside tables.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Rin returned to find that Seijuurou had regained enough consciousness to move himself into a more comfortable position on the mattress, sprawled out on his back with his face turned towards where Rin was standing in the bathroom doorway.

Seijuurou's face split into a massive, lopsided grin, his eyes unfocused and only half open as he loudly cooed, "Come to bed, babe."

Rin just raised an eyebrow, wondering why he hadn't cut Seijuurou off earlier in the night. Yes, weddings were super boring and open bars were definitely worth taking advantage of, but Rin didn't deserve this. He was a good person.

" _Riiiiiin_ ," Seijuurou whined, sounding seconds away from _real, actual tears_. Unfortunately Rin's dramatic eyeroll went unremarked, and as he moved onto the small part of the mattress that Seijuurou wasn't already taking up, he was immediately clung to by his drunk giant.

One of Seijuurou's hands ran up his bare leg until his fingers slipped under Rin's underwear, and Rin frowned while slapping lightly at the intruding hand. "We're not having sex, you drunk dickhead."

"Think 'm too drunk t' get it up," Seijuurou slurred with a slightly hysterical laugh, his fingers still inside Rin's underwear but not purposely trying to move or arouse him. Rin gave up trying to get Seijuurou to keep his hands to himself, especially now that they were out of public, and let himself relax into the warmth of the other's body.

"Babe?" Seijuurou asked after they had been laying in silence for a few minutes, his voice sounding just as drowsy as Rin was starting to feel. Rin just hummed in response, not able to muster enough energy to reply with proper words.

"The wedding was nice," Seijuuurou mumbled, tucking his face into Rin's neck. "I like weddings."

"That makes one of us," Rin said with a tired sigh, ignoring how nice Seijuurou's warm breath felt on his skin.

The bigger man made an incomprehensible noise and then flopped onto his back, the movement pulling his hands away from Rin as he waved them about in the air. "You don't like weddings?"

"Not really," Rin said, stifling a yawn and wondering how long it would take Seijuurou to just shut up and pass out. The ensuing silence had him hoping that it had already happened, but just as he dropped his guard he felt Seijuurou turn towards him again, limbs tangling their way back around Rin's own.

"But what if it was _our_ wedding?"

"...What," Rin said flatly, not willing to entertain such a serious topic with a borderline maggoted, flippant boyfriend.

"No, no, I'm _serious_ ," Seijuurou suddenly exclaimed a little too loudly, making Rin flinch away from the source of the noise before the words could really sink in. "We should get married!"

"...You're drunk," Rin finally managed to force out, ignoring the way his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. He knew that Seijuurou was just talking drunk nonsense;he probably wouldn't remember a second of the conversation in the morning.

"I am," Seijuurou said, nodding solemnly. "But you should marry me anyway because I _lo_ _oooo_ _ve yooooouuuu_."

“Please don't,” Rin whispered, suddenly feeling hurt that his long-term partner had to be _drunk_ to bring up the topic of marriage. He'd wondered about the topic himself, but he'd never expected it to come up at a time like this.

Even as drunk as he was, Seijuurou seemed to realise that Rin's tolerance had suddenly fallen, and he quieted down and hugged Rin close, the silence stretching on until Rin was certain that the alcohol had gotten the better of Seijuurou and sent him to sleep.

It took Rin a lot longer to do the same, but after what seemed like hours of staring at the unfamiliar hotel room ceiling, he finally managed to drift off into an unsatisfying sleep.

The next morning, he woke up to the sound of Seijuurou moving around the room, dressed in casual clothes and seeming completely unfazed by the sheer amount of alcohol he'd consumed the previous day. When Rin sat up and yawned, Seijuurou turned towards him and gave a bright grin, making Rin glare at him for his own thoroughly undeserved hangover.

He snatched the half-empty bottle of water that Seijuurou held out to him, twisting off the lid and draining the rest of the liquid before tossing the bottle onto the mattress beside him. He _hated_ Seijuurou's ability to get completely legless and then wake up like nothing had happened, especially as his own body tended to be completely useless for most of the day after a big night.

He rubbed at his eyes and then stretched out his arms, rolling his neck before finally glancing back at Seijuurou, who seemed to be looking at him expectantly.

“What?” Rin asked, his mind still fuzzy and not quite working right. He watched suspiciously as Seijuurou came and sat beside him, taking his hand and linking Rin's fingers with his own as he clearly mulled something over in his own mind.

“You...We never finished our conversation last night.”

“Last ni-... _Oh,_ ” Rin exclaimed as he jolted fully upright, wide eyes staring at Seijuurou. “You _remember_ that?”

Seijuurou laughed, the sound a little too loud for Rin's pounding head. “Of course I remember it, Rin.”

“And you were _serious_?”

Rin felt a little vindicated by how sheepish Seijuurou suddenly looked, although it quickly passed and was replaced by a loving smile, Seijuurou cupping Rin's cheek with his free hand. “It wasn't exactly _ideal_ , I'll give you that, but why wouldn't I want to marry you? I love you.”

All thoughts of his hangover disappeared as Rin's body filled with pleasant, joyful heat, although he fought to keep a straight face while he said, “We're never telling our kids this story.”

“Is...is that a yes?” Seijuurou asked, sounded uncharacteristically unsure. It was too much for Rin to keep up his blank expression and he grinned almost as widely as Seijuurou could, ecstatic tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

“ _Yes_ , that's a yes, you fucking gorgeous dork.”


	5. Anklebiters

“And _that's_ how your dad and I got engaged,” Seijuurou finished with a flourish, his rapt audience of one watching him with wide, adoring eyes.

“Oi!” Rin exclaimed as he walked in the door just in time to catch the end of Seijuurou's story. “I thought we agreed to never tell our kids about that!”

“No, _you_ decided that on your own. Besides, she's not even _one_ yet. She doesn't care what I'm saying as long as I use funny voices and wave my arms around a lot.” Turning back to where their daughter was sitting on the floor just in front of him, Seijuurou pulled a face and then smiled happily when she giggled and reached out towards him.

“Okay, but why _that_ story?”

Seijuurou was uncharacteristically silent and serious as he got to his feet, bending down to pick up their daughter and hugging her to his chest, one hand smoothing over her dark hair. “I just...I want her to always know that...well, that you're dense as a motherfucker!”

“ _Seijuurou!_ ” Rin snapped, glaring as his husband's solemn expression melted into a mischievous smile. “Don't swear in front of Atsuko!”

“Still not even one, Rin.”

“Babies have _ears_ , dumbass.”

“ _No, really?”_ Seijuurou gasped in mock horror, jostling Atsuko a little and cooing at her until she settled, thankfully without any tears. “Now be a bit quieter, you're disturbing my precious child.”

Rin's unimpressed stare was met by Seijuurou trying to stop himself from laughing, so as to not rile the daughter he'd just settled. “C'mere.”

“Bugger off,” Rin muttered, arms crossed as he glared at Seijuurou over the top of their daughter's head. Sei tried to pout, but the expression was ruined by the way his lips kept twitching upwards, his smile threatening to break out.

Manoeuvring Atsuko until she was safely held in just one of his arms, Seijuurou held out the other and beckoned Rin forward, only becoming more insistent when his husband ignored him.

“ _Rin_ ,” Seijuurou coaxed, taking a couple of steps forward and rubbing his outstretched hand up and down Rin's arm. “C'mon, baby.”

“Don't know why I married you,” Rin sighed heavily, although Seijuurou could tell that he wasn't actually mad. There was no way that Rin would have let Seijuurou touch him if he was truly annoyed, but he was leaning slightly into Seijuurou's hand and a few moments later he took a step forward.

Letting one arm go around Seijuurou's back, Rin pressed himself against the side of Seijuurou's body that their daughter wasn't already occupying. Seijuurou's warm, strong arm hugged him around the shoulders, and Rin wasn't sure if he'd ever felt more at peace than he did with his husband and their daughter, standing in the living room of their home.

Rin had been through bad times: the loss of his father, the temporary loss of his dream that he'd experienced in Australia, years of depression that he'd only recently been able to wean off medication for. But Seijuurou and his friends had helped him pull through it all, and Rin couldn't think of another life where he could possibly be happier.

The sound of a piercing wail had Rin flinching out of his thoughts and he pulled away from Seijuurou, taking Atsuko from him and holding her up, trying to decipher what she wanted. “Well, you just ate...and you don't need changing...do you just want attention?”

Gently bouncing her, Rin groaned quietly when Atsuko stopped crying the moment he began talking to her, shooting a playful glare at Seijuurou. “You really have learnt from your other dad, haven't you? You don't like it when people aren't paying attention to you, and neither does he.”

Seijuurou scoffed, pretending to be offended. “I'm not _that_ bad.”

“You once _pushed Momo over_ because Gou laughed at one of his jokes.”

Seijuurou started laughing, covering his face with one hand and shaking uncontrollably.

“I'd forgotten about that,” he eventually managed to force out, finally standing upright again. “Weren't we dating by then?”

“ _Yes_ , and you were _twenty_ at the time,” Rin said bitterly, turning his attention back to his fussy daughter. “Your dad is the worst kind of person, little one. Don't _ever_ get married to someone like him.”

“Love you,” Seijuurou cooed, laughing when all Rin could do was shake his head and go on quietly talking to Atsuko, trying to keep her settled.

“Speaking of siblings, though,” Seijuurou suddenly announced, his voice loud enough that Rin immediately lost Atsuko's attention, “Do you think that we should maybe consider getting one for this little menace?”

Rin stiffened, Atsuko quickly realising that she was no longer being moved and beginning to fuss. It took Rin a moment to calm her down again, but as soon as he did he turned his attention back to Seijuurou, who was looking at him with expectant glee. “You want to talk about this _now_?”

Seijuurou shrugged, looking just a tad sheepish. “Sure, why not?”

“As you keep reminding me, Atsuko's not even one yet, and you _already_ want to adopt another one?”

“I'm not saying to pull out the kid catalogue right away, but it's gonna take at least a year for everything to get sorted, so why not?” Seijuurou shrugged again, tucking his hands into his pockets and trying to look casual.

“ _The kid cata-_...you know what, I'm not even going to touch that one.” Looking his husband up and down, something clicked in Rin's brain as he noticed how forced Seijuurou's 'casual' pose was. “You really want another kid, don't you.”

“I want to raise another kid _with you_ ,” Seijuurou eventually admitted, reaching out and running his hand over his daughter's hair. “You're so good with them, and if we can give another kid a better life than bouncing around in the system...well, why _wouldn't_ we?”

Rin felt his heart melt and he propped Atsuko on his hip, leaning up to peck his husband on the lips. “Let's do it.”

“Really?” Seijuurou asked, sounding just as excited as he had when they'd first decided to adopt. That alone had Rin knowing that he'd made the right decision.

“I dunno why, but I just can't say no to that face,” Rin said as he poked Seijuurou in the cheek, laughing as Seijuurou screwed his face up in response. “But I'm putting my foot down right now, our kids are _never_ allowed to get crushes on the same person. I'm not dealing with that shit again.”

“We'll see,” Seijuurou announced as he wrapped his arms around his family, Rin snuggling into the warmth of his body and thoroughly enjoying the feeling of just being held. “ _My_ ground rule is that we gotta have the most kick-ass kids around.”

“Shut up, you giant dork,” Rin muttered, lightly pinching Seijuurou's side. “I love you, but sometimes you need to learn when to close your mouth and _not_ ruin the moment.”

Seijuurou just laughed and held them both closer, hoping that it wouldn't take long until they could expand their little group to four.


	6. Shot Down in Flames

“I'm not helping you.”

“C'mon, don't be a dick.”

“Fuck off.”

“Kagami."

“Don't even start with me, asshole.”

“ _Taiga_.”

Slamming down the magazine he'd been attempting to read before the rude interruption, Kagami glared at the other redhead sitting across from him. “That only works when Daiki does it, and you fucking know it.”

“Worth a shot,” Seijuurou grinned, slouching back in his seat and eyeing Kagami up and down. “But seriously, what is it gonna take?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Kagami sighed in exasperation, sick of having this conversation at least once a week. “I'm not setting you up with my boyfriend's co-worker, because I've cleaned up after your mess of a love life once too often and I'm not going to drag Daiki into it as well.”

“But he's _gorgeous_ ,” Seijuurou whined, theatrically fanning himself and laughing when Kagami shot him an utterly disgusted look. “No, really, I think he's _the one_.”

“You love a man in uniform?” Kagami sneered, picking up his magazine and holding it up so that Seijuurou was completely blocked from his line of sight. He should have predicted that Seijuurou would reach out and pull it down again, yet somehow it still managed to utterly piss him off when he did.

“Like you can talk. I _know_ that Aomine didn't 'lose' his handcuffs last month, you kinky little shit.” Kagami's face went such a brilliant shade of red that Seijuurou nearly forgave him for being shut out on Aomine's hot co-worker down at the cop shop... _nearly_.

“Shut up,” Kagami muttered as he stood up, abandoning his magazine without trying to pull it out of Seijuurou's grip. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the loud sound of the fire siren suddenly cut through the air, making them both forget about petty arguments in favour of the job they had to do.

 

* * *

The subject of Kagami's detective boyfriend's co-worker fell by the wayside for a few days, until a rather suspicious warehouse fire that had cops swarming all over the still-smoking wreckage, the firefighters desperately trying to keep a few of the more over-enthusiastic officers from going too close to the more dangerous parts.

Seijuurou had already tried more than once to get close to where Detective Matsuoka was directing the lower ranked police, but Kagami was sticking close enough to him to head him off at every turn- at least, until Detective Aomine caught sight of his soot-covered boyfriend, immediately swooping in to bogart Kagami's attention with poorly-disguised concern that was _completely_ transparent to anyone with half a brain.

Immediately taking his chance to get free of his minder, Seijuurou casually made his way over to Matsuoka, glaring at the other firefighter standing nearby who was clearly waiting to update the detective on the situation. Considering how _not_ quiet Seijuurou was, practically the whole station always knew what was going through his mind at any one point, and the firefighter quickly got the hint, walking off while shaking their head in disbelief.

“Detective,” Seijuurou began when he found an appropriate lull in Matsuoka's previous conversation, “Got an update for you about the suspected cause.”

The technical details weren't Seijuurou's favourite part of the job, but he reeled the info off to the detective without getting too distracted by how _goddamn pretty_ he was. When he finished, he grinned brightly at Matsuoka, only slightly dimming when he got a flat, unimpressed look in return.

“Thank you. Is that everything?”

Figuring it was now or never, Seijuurou leant in a little, vaguely noting how Matsuoka didn't move even when someone taller and broader than himself moved into his space. “Well, that's everything relevant right now. There might be a few more things I'd like to say to you, but maybe we could do _that_ over coffee later?”

Matsuoka's frown deepened, any sense of professional politeness he'd been keeping up disappearing almost immediately. Seijuurou's heart sank, knowing what the answer would be before the detective even opened his mouth.

“I would have expected better from a professional firefighter at a potential crime scene,” Matsuoka spat out before turning on his heel and walking away, and Seijuurou fruitlessly tried to convince himself that the only reason he was feeling a little turned on was leftover adrenaline from the firefight.

 

* * *

Sprawled out on one of the station tables with his head buried in his arms, Seijuurou groaned loudly for what was probably the fifth time that hour alone. “My future husband won't even give me a _chance_.”

Someone nearby laughed, and if Seijuurou hadn't been feeling so down he would have turned his head to stare them down. As it was, he just groaned again, dragging the sound out and only stopping when a big hand patted his back.

“Do you want to talk about something?” Seijuurou instantly recognised the voice, and he sat up to look Makoto up and down, realising that his gentle co-worker had been busy at a different incident the previous day and so hadn't witnessed him crashing and burning with the gorgeous detective.

“As if you haven't heard,” Seijuurou pouted, sitting up as Makoto took a seat across from him, compassion written across his face. “I got totally shut down by the potential love of my life.”

“Oh?”

“Detective Matsuoka,” Seijuurou wailed, ignoring the annoyed groans of a group of people that were utterly sick of hearing about his personal life. “He rejected me. _Me!_ Said he expected _better_ from a _professional_ at a _crime scene_.”

Seijuurou pulled a dramatic face as he over-emphasised the words, only feeling a little bit hurt when Makoto just looked pensive instead of laughing at his theatrics.

“Look, I've known Rin for a long time,” Makoto eventually said, folding his hands in front of him and looking at Seijuurou, who was wide-eyed in shock. Now _that_ was news to him, and if he'd known that earlier then he would have bypassed that _asshole_ Kagami altogether, because Makoto was far more affable. “He's really serious about his work.”

“Makoto, c'mon, you gotta give me more than that,” Seijuurou announced, his voice rising in renewed excitement. “You have to know _something_ about how I can get him to like me.”

“ _Tachibana!_ ” They suddenly heard from across the room, Kagami standing menacingly in the doorway with a coffee mug in his hand. “You better not be doing what I _think_ you're doing.”

“Makoto, _please_ ,” Seijuurou begged as Kagami stomped over to them, “Something! Anything!”

“Don't _encourage_ him,” Kagami snapped loudly, approaching faster. “If he pisses Matsuoka off any more then he's going to piss Daiki off in turn, and I'm not dealing with that.”

Makoto looked frantically between the pair of them, but Seijuurou's pleading eyes won him over.

“Don't try approaching him at work,” Makoto blurted out, jumping out of his chair. “He goes to the cafe on Main and Second every Thursday at around four.”

Seijuurou's mind was too busy scheming to process Makoto fleeing the room while apologising all the while, Kagami yelling something back before stomping out of the room again.

 

* * *

Seijuurou had his table staked out by three-thirty, his position good enough that he could see the front door _and_ the majority of the other tables in the cafe. By the time four-fifteen rolled around, though, he was feeling despondent. A lot of people had come and gone since he'd been there, but none of them had been Matsuoka and he was beginning to wonder if Makoto had been wrong.

His coffee- the second one he'd ordered- was going cold but he just kept holding the cup in his hands, staring blankly at the door in a way that was probably unsettling to the other customers.

Finally, _finally_ though the door swung open and Seijuurou was hit by a vision of true beauty, Matsuoka wandering into the cafe with his suit jacket slung over his arm, tie casually loosened and the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows.

Seijuurou wanted to lick him.

All bets were off and his plans went out the window as he loudly pushed his chair back and stood up, the screeching sound catching Matsuoka's attention and making him look directly at Seijuurou.

“Hell no,” Matsuoka loudly said as Seijuurou walked over, trying his best to look contrite.

“Look,” Seijuurou started before Matsuoka could say anything else or go to leave. “I want to apologise for the other day. Can I buy you a coffee? Tea?”

Matsuoka stared at him suspiciously, his stare boring into Seijuurou in a way that was oddly and utterly uncomfortably arousing. Seijuurou resisted the urge to squirm- he was a _grown-ass man_ who was _six foot two_ and a _firefighter_ \- and apparently he passed some sort of silent test, because Matsuoka's frown became something more neutral.

“Coffee _and_ a sandwich.”

“Done,” Seijuurou grinned, nodding as he took Matsuoka's order and then pointing him towards the table he'd been sitting at, walking off to join the line at the counter.

When he returned, depositing the cup and plate in front of the detective, Seijuurou nearly melted when Matsuoka gave him a smile in return. It was small and not entirely certain, but it was _genuine_ , and Seijuurou grinned back, sitting down across the table and promptly ignoring his own cold, half-finished drink.

“So, Matsuoka-”

“Rin.”

“ _Rin_ ,” Seijuurou repeated, feeling warmth blossom through his chest. “Tell me about yourself?”

Red eyes met his own, and Seijuurou knew that he was truly done for this time.

(Luckily, as it later turned out, so too was Rin).


	7. Don't Need Stilnox To Have Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in an AU where Rin never returned to Japan, and instead he became an Australian citizen and joined their Olympic team.
> 
> The title comes from a pre-London 2012 Olympics incident in which 5/6 members of the Aussie men's freestyle relay team took a bunch of Stilnox recreationally and proceeded to annoy everyone around them. I was pretty drunk when I titled all of these and I thought it was hilarious at the time?

He'd been warned, he really had, but he'd never thought it would be like _this_.

The Olympic Village was so much _more_ than he'd ever heard about, and he'd been getting lectured about the pre-London incidents almost weekly since they'd happened, so that was really saying something. It felt like almost everybody was taking full advantage of the fact that the media weren't allowed anywhere near the area, and Rin had to admit that he'd never expected to see so much debauchery in _Japan_ , of all places.

Hell, he himself had spent a rather enjoyable little while getting off with a male English tennis player, pressing him up against the wall of a building while hiding in the pitch-black darkness late one night. He hadn't spent much time in Japan since leaving way back in primary school, but he was aware enough of the country that he never would have risked doing something like that anywhere outside the Village.

He probably wouldn't have risked it in Australia either, but at least there he felt a _little_ more comfortable having people know that he was gay. In the Olympic Village though, no one was going to out him. Anyone who tried would probably have four others jumping up to tell stories out them in return, and it was nice to know that everyone was happy to let others do as they wanted, as long as it didn't affect their performance at the Games.

As such, Rin hadn't seen his teammate-slash-roommate for about three days, and considering the fact that he'd left the room back then saying something about the Russian gymnastics team, Rin wasn't expecting him back for a while. It was nice having the room to himself sometimes, but there were also times when he felt like being right in the middle of the madness that was a massive group of fit, attractive people letting loose away from the public eye.

That was how he found himself in one of the gigantic dining halls that often doubled as activity hubs, sitting back and watching as a couple of half-naked American BMX riders chased each other around, yelling incoherently.

He was laughing quietly to himself when someone slid into the seat across from him, making him look away from the spectacle and size up the newcomer. The redheaded man was tanned and broad, and Rin could tell that he was relatively tall, although he probably wouldn't be so compared to some of the basketball teams that Rin had been spending time with.

There was a cheeky smile on his handsome face, and Rin didn't take long to decide that he was interested. _Very_ interested.

" **Hello** ," the man said in uncertain English, " **How you doing?** _**"** _

Rin raised an eyebrow and looked the other man over again, his eyes locking onto the small yet familiar flag printed on his T-shirt. With an audible sigh of relief, Rin let himself fall back into his native tongue, something he'd gotten more than used to since coming back for the Olympics.

"Unless you've stolen someone else's shirt, I'm guessing you're Japanese?"

The man's eyes widened as he glanced down at his shirt, then he looked back up with his blinding smile firmly back in place. “Oh thank fuck, I _thought_ you were Japanese but I know you're not competing for us, so I wasn't sure if you actually spoke the language.”

“I lived here until I was in middle school,” Rin explained, trying not to think about how much of his life he was willing to explain to this hot stranger. “My mum and sister still live over here.”

“Oh, no shit?” The guy exclaimed, looking genuinely interested. “Where are you from?”

“Tottori, originally.”

The guy's grin brightened and Rin looked away, trying to beat down the heat he could feel coiling in his gut. “Me too! Whereabouts?”

“Ah...don't know if you'll know it, little place along the coast called Iwatobi.” The guy cocked his head to the side, obviously thinking about whether he knew where that was. His sudden gasp was, in Rin's opinion, _far_ more excited than the situation called for, but he didn't jerk away even when the man reached across the table and grabbed his hands.

“That's only a couple of towns over from where I went to high school- Samezuka Academy, we took the national swimming championships a few times. I was captain, of course.” Letting go of Rin's hands, the guy playfully flicked his hair, winking across at Rin who had to bite his lip to hide his smile. His eyes widened, though, when something suddenly occurred to him.

“Samezuka...why is that so familiar? Oh, shit, that's one of the schools I was considering before I decided to stay in Australia.” Leaning back in his chair, Rin ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. “Small world.”

The guy laughed, the sound bright and genuine and so goddamn happy that Rin felt his chest tighten just a little. “Maybe in another lifetime we met way back then instead of just now.”

“Maybe,” Rin murmured, his eyes meeting gold ones and holding steady. They sat like that for a few moments before the other man broke eye contact and groaned, pushing his chair back with a painful screech.

“Shit, I got distracted and messed up. Let me start this again.” Before Rin could say anything, the guy was gone, leaving Rin to watch him as he walked around the edge of the room, eventually circling back around and smoothly sliding back into the seat he'd just vacated.

“What ar-”

“Hey, I'm Seijuurou and _you_ are sexy, do you wanna go and have some fun?” The guy- Seijuurou, apparently- put his chin in the palm of his hand, leaning towards Rin. Really, it wasn't the sort of proposal that Rin thought he would have accepted in the real world, but this was the Olympic Village and if he was being honest, he'd spoken more to Seijuurou than he had the tennis player.

Plus that gorgeous smile was going to be the death of him.

“Rin, and why the hell not.”

And that was how Rin found himself pressed up against the door of his room, both of them shirtless and with Seijuurou's hand firmly stuck down the front of his pants.

“How do you want to do this?” Seijuurou said in a low, deep voice, pressing his lips to Rin's neck as his hand cupped Rin's dick, making him exhale shakily.

Tipping his head to the side so that Seijuurou had more room to work with, Rin gathered his thoughts enough to remember that he wasn't competing the next day, nor did he have anything of real note to do later in the day.

“Fuck me,” Rin said decisively, loving the way that Seijuurou groaned happily and dropped his head onto Rin's shoulder. It was a little disappointing when Seijuurou tugged his hand out of Rin's pants, but when Rin opened his mouth to comment he found Seijuurou's tongue taking the words right out of his mouth. At the same time, Seijuurou's hands were pulling open his pants, Rin sighing a little at the relief of no longer being so trapped.

Grabbing Seijuurou's hips- strong, narrow and hard as a goddamn rock- Rin encouraged him to go backwards, steering him towards the bed. Still not breaking the kiss, Seijuurou sat down on the edge of the bed, Rin immediately climbing into his lap and sending them both over, Seijuurou landing flat on his back with Rin pressed right along the length of his torso.

Rin shifted until he could rest his forearms on the mattress on either side of Seijuurou's face, sweeping his hair back out of the way so that he could properly kiss Seijuurou, a big hand holding him in place by the back of his neck. When he pulled back, Seijuurou's hand slipped over his shoulder and down his chest, and Rin shuddered as Seijuurou's short nails scratched lightly over his nipple.

“ _Interesting_ ,” Seijuurou hummed, pulling Rin back down and craning his head forward so that he could get his mouth on Rin's chest, licking his nipple and then lightly rolling it between his teeth. Rin groaned louder than he'd meant to, and he heard Seijuurou laugh against his chest before those teeth were back, making Rin arch into the feeling.

“Okay, okay, off,” Rin eventually said, urging Seijuurou back down and running his own hands down all of those glorious abdominal muscles, reaching the waistband of Seijuurou's pants and quickly undoing them. He moved backwards off the bed and sank to the floor, taking Seijuurou's pants and underwear off as he went.

“Mm, _fuck_ ,” Rin said quietly as he finally got a good look at what Seijuurou was packing, leaning straight in to lick at the wet head. Seijuurou's groan was _electric_ and Rin immediately went for more, getting as much of Seijuurou's dick as he could down his throat. Rin felt Seijuurou's thigh muscles tense under his left hand, the right occupied with rolling Seijuurou's balls in his hand; predictably, it didn't take Rin long before he was suddenly standing up, going for the condoms and lube that were absolutely _everywhere_ in the Village.

The more he had his hands and mouth on Seijuurou's cock, the more he wanted it in his ass, and Rin wasn't about to try claiming to be a patient man.

Shoving off his own pants, Rin slipped past Seijuurou and lay properly on the bed, shamelessly spreading his legs open and stroking his dick a few times. “You going to fuck me?”

“Damn right,” Seijuurou laughed as he moved across the mattress, taking the lube and condom from Rin's free hand and pressing a kiss to his hip. A long, slow lick up Rin's aching cock was accompanied by the slide of a lubed finger inside him, and he moaned loudly enough that it would have disturbed the neighbours if he couldn't already hear the faint sounds of sex coming from the nearby bedroom.

“Don't drag it out,” Rin gasped when Seijuurou's finger slipped over his prostate, making him buck his hips up. “Just...just fuck me, c'mon, I can take it.”

Still, he felt Seijuurou slip another finger inside him, making him give another loud moan and wriggle back onto Seijuurou's hand. He'd had his own fingers inside him enough that his body didn't fight back against the intrusion, and Seijuurou hummed appreciatively.

“Oh, you can _definitely_ take it.” Picking up the speed with which he was thrusting his fingers, Seijuurou only fumbled a little as he used his free hand to squirt lube directly onto his condom-covered dick, throwing the bottle aside and spreading it over himself with a little pleased sigh.

Rin watched through hazy eyes, his dick aching and his blood pounding in anticipation of getting that thick, hard cock into his ass. He was starting to get impatient when Seijuurou was suddenly looming over him, big hands grabbing his hips and sliding him into position while making Rin's breath escape him in a sudden rush.

He had _such_ a weakness for being manhandled.

“You good?”

“I _will be_ if you would just _hurry up an-_ ” Rin cut himself off with a long, low groan as Seijuurou laughed and then pushed inside him, his dick feeling even bigger than it had looked. Clasping his legs firmly around Seijuurou's back, Rin dragged him down with a hand on the back of his neck, licking into his mouth as he started to rock a little to encourage Seijuurou's thrusts.

Seijuurou quickly took the hint, bracing himself over Rin even as they continued kissing- if their messy tangling of tongues could _really_ be called kissing. He listened to the sounds that Rin was making as he made a few experimental thrusts, easily deciding that Rin's ecstatic noises were the loudest when he went in deep and hard.

Biting lightly at Rin's bottom lip, Seijuurou proceeded to do just that, loving the way that Rin tightened around him with every particularly loud whine. Apparently the man was built to be a bottom, because he was just so _responsive_ ; Seijuurou knew he'd made a great decision in going over to talk to him.

Rin was shaking and moaning as Seijuurou continued to fuck him, the bed moving a little violently but being completely ignored by them both. Seijuurou firmly planted one hand on the headboard and slipped the other one between them, wrapping his fingers around Rin's dick.

The noises that Rin was making hit a higher pitch as Seijuurou started jerking him off, and he tightened his legs around Seijuurou, bucking into his thrusts and feeling a little like he was going to pass out from pleasure.

“I'm gonna come,” he gasped out when Seijuurou finally pulled away from his mouth, only to be met with a mischievous smirk and the hand on him moving even faster. The shout that was wrenched from Rin's lungs as he came was almost painfully loud, but Rin didn't care even a little. He could feel Seijuurou starting to pull out, but Rin managed to drag together enough energy to maintain his tight leg grip around the other man, encouraging him to start thrusting again.

He wasn't sure how much longer it took for Seijuurou to come, simply basking in the aftershocks of being so utterly and completely fucked, but he did recognise that Seijuurou's orgasm face was a thing of absolute glory, making him fight down the little pang he felt from realising he'd probably never get to see it again.

Seijuurou was loud even as he rolled off Rin, leaving him panting and boneless as Seijuurou sloppily cleaned himself up, tugging his clothes back on and chattering on about something that Rin was only half hearing. Even when Seijuurou's face popped back into his line of vision, the man kissing him filthy and then walking out the door with a wave, Rin could barely bring himself to move.

He'd heard of being fucked out, but _damn_ if he'd ever felt it like this before.

* * *

 

It was three days later at the one hundred metre butterfly final that Rin realised he hadn't previously learnt what sport Seijuurou was competing in, and even though he had better things to be worrying about as he lined up at the lane five starting block, he found himself idly wondering how the familiar man in lane four managed to get his dick into such little speedos.

If the phone number he'd found being slipped into his hand during the medal ceremony was any indication, though, Rin realised that he might actually get a chance to find out sometime soon.


	8. Hopes Are Up for Trousers Down

 

> _-Come to bedroom in next 30 minutes if u want an ass kicking_

Rin started to groan loudly but slammed his mouth shut, shooting an apologetic look at the person sitting beside him on the train. It wasn't the strangest text message he'd ever gotten from Seijuurou, but every day he wanted to punch whoever had introduced the guy to memes. Seijuurou had the maturity of an eight-year-old sometimes and dumb jokes were right up his alley... _unfortunately_.

Not bothering to reply, Rin tucked his phone into his pocket and rolled his eyes. He was on his way home and would probably be there in about fifteen minutes, so whatever nonsense Seijuurou was on about could wait. The rest of the train ride and the short walk to their apartment complex passed in relative peace, and Rin sighed heavily as he unlocked their front door, honestly a little bit worried about whatever nonsense Seijuurou had planned.

He loved the guy with everything he had, but that didn't mean that Rin had to be ecstatic about everything he pulled.

The apartment was suspiciously quiet as Rin stepped inside, the only light coming from the direction of the bedroom. Judging from the text he'd gotten, Rin assumed that he was meant to go right in there but he took his time regardless, putting his bag down and tidying up some of the clutter that was scattered around the apartment.

“Oh my _god,_ ” Seijuurou yelled after a good five minutes of Rin loudly fucking around, making him grin victoriously. “Hurry up and get your tight ass in here!”

Walking over to the open bedroom door and leaning against the door frame, Rin stared at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. “I'm sorry, did you want something?”

Seijuurou was laying in the middle of their bed, propped up by a ridiculous mountain of pillows with his hands casually linked behind his head. Rin vaguely noted that he looked to be hard under his jeans, but other than that nothing seemed to be particularly out of place. Of course, knowing Seijuurou, that was more suspicious than something being glaringly wrong.

“The only thing I want is you, babe, so maybe you should come over here.” There was a seductive edge to Seijuurou's smile, and Rin was beginning to wonder if Seijuurou was just horny instead of actually planning anything. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time.

He wasn't going to _complain_ about it, in any case.

“I've got some time,” Rin replied as he walked over and climbed onto the bed, straddling Seijuurou's thighs but making sure that he didn't touch Seijuurou's cock. “Got something in mind?”

“Nothing special,” Seijuurou said, a little _too_ innocently for Rin's liking. It wasn't that he was worried about Seijuurou doing something unpleasant or painful, because Seijuurou seemed completely in-tune with Rin's wants and needs; he just liked to know what was running through his boyfriend's head. If playing along was the only way to find out what Seijuurou was up to, Rin was more than happy to oblige.

Leaning forward, Rin put his mouth on Seijuurou's, one hand cupping his cheek while the other rested on his chest. Seijuurou's enthusiasm in returning the kiss made Rin decide that maybe he _was_ just horny, and so he didn't waste any time in sitting back and shoving Seijuurou's shirt until it was rucked up under his arms.

Tanned skin and hard abs greeting him, Rin traced his lips and tongue along lines that he'd memorised _years_ ago but still loved to touch. Seijuurou shivered so nicely under him whenever Rin hit the right places, and Rin adored that he could make his big boyfriend fall apart so easily.

“Just let me-” Seijuurou muttered as he shifted forward a little, pulling his shirt off and flinging it off to the side. Rin sat up and followed suit, Seijuurou immediately reaching out to grab his hips, thumbs massaging small circles into his skin. Rin tried moving forward to kiss Seijuurou again but the hands kept him in place, Seijuurou grinning at him like a predator.

Rin was smart enough to get the painfully obvious hint and he ran his hands down Seijuurou's torso once again, stopping at the top of his jeans and curling his fingers to tuck them underneath the waistband. Seijuurou bucked his hips to urge Rin on when he paused teasingly and so Rin pulled down on the denim, only to freeze in place and stare up at Seijuurou with wide eyes.

“You're not serious.”

Seijuurou just pulled that infuriating grin again, reaching over to run a hand through Rin's hair.

It was with slightly shaking fingers that Rin flicked open the button on Seijuurou's jeans and drew down the fly, quickly realising exactly what Seijuurou had been planning the whole time.

As he pulled down Seijuurou's jeans, he was treated to the sight of an achingly hard cock trapped beneath black lace panties. Rin _moaned_ as he climbed off Seijuurou and carefully brought the denim down over the garter belt and black thigh-high stockings, making sure not to catch or run the material as he completely removed Seijuurou's pants. He'd assumed that the black material over Seijuurou's feet had been socks, and Rin had never been happier to have been wrong.

“You like?” Seijuurou asked, sounding like he knew exactly what the answer would be. Rin traced his hands over the tops of the stockings and looked up at Seijuurou, biting his lip.

“Oh, I _love_. But what brought this on all of a sudden?”

Seijuurou still looked completely at ease as he tucked his thumbs into the band of the panties, lifting them up and letting them flick back against his body. “I told you I'd think about it.”

“That means no and you know it,” Rin muttered, completely focused on running his hands down the sheer material that covered muscled thighs. Seijuurou laughed and flexed his muscles, thoroughly enjoying it when Rin lightly ran his nails back up his legs.

“Well obviously it _doesn't_ mean no.”

“Obviously,” Rin repeated in a distracted tone of voice as he touched the tips of his fingers to the lace of the panties, still staying away from the bulge of Seijuurou's dick. They were the kind of thing designed purely for looks, considering the fact that the lace was more holes than material and it was barely keeping Seijuurou contained. Rin had to guess that they were designed for dicks, though, because he _highly_ doubted that women's cut underwear would have been holding him in at all.

Rin was starting to feel pretty trapped himself and so he took a moment to completely undress, lightly stroking himself with one hand while he straddled Seijuurou's thighs again, feeling soft material against his naked skin. This time he let his hands _finally_ touch where Seijuurou really wanted, tracing the outline of his boyfriend's cock and balls where they were hardly being covered by his panties.

Seijuurou sighed happily as Rin touched him, hands cupping and massaging his hard cock while he leant down and put his mouth to the exposed skin between stockings and panties. Rin knew that his teeth would leave an obvious hickey on the inside of his thigh but he couldn't care less, loving the way Seijuurou's quickly-reddening skin contrasted with the dark lace.

“You _do_ remember,” Seijuurou announced even as he put his hand to Rin's head and encouraged him to keep going, “that I swim in a speedo, right?”

Rin only lifted his gaze, making eye contact with Seijuurou as he ran his tongue over the mark he'd left. “That's the whole point.”

Seijuurou just laughed again, moving his hand away from Rin and tugging down his underwear, intending to let his cock out of them. Rin's fingers around his wrist stopped him before he could and he raised a questioning eyebrow, letting the material go and fall back into place.

Rin didn't bother saying anything, instead giving a long, slow lick to the bulge of Seijuurou's dick through the panties. He was done playing games, and all he wanted was to see the delicate underwear irreparably stained with white marks.

Making sure to keep Seijuurou inside the material as much as he could, Rin sucked and licked at him, the lace quickly soaking through with saliva and Seijuurou's precome. The older man was letting out a delicious stream of noises the more Rin touched him, his hips twitching upwards as he very obviously tried to keep as still as possible.

Rin basked in everything he pulled from his boyfriend, holding tight to Seijuurou's thighs as he thrust up when Rin zeroed in on the head of his cock and laved his tongue over it. He could taste the weirdest combination of material, precome and _Seijuurou_ , but it was really doing it for him and he let one hand slide down his own body and squeeze his dripping dick.

“ _Babe_ ,” Seijuurou gasped when Rin have him a particularly hard suck, “I gotta touch you.”

Rin paused for a moment to consider before lifting his head and giving Seijuurou a smirk. Pulling back, he turned until he could plant his knees on either side of Seijuurou's head, allowing easy access to himself while also being able to bend forward and take Seijuurou back into his mouth.

Without the extra barrier of lace, Seijuurou was free to put Rin's cock in his mouth, relaxing his throat so that Rin could gently thrust while Seijuurou ran his tongue over as much hard flesh as he could. At the same time, Rin massaged Seijuurou's balls with one hand while licking him through the panties, giving just as good as he got.

Muffled groans and wet sucking noises filled the room as the two went down on each other, enthusiastically trying to give as much pleasure as they were each receiving. Every so often, Rin's cock would slip from Seijuurou's mouth as he gave a heavy groan or Rin would tip his head back to pant harshly, but only a few moments would pass before they would put their lips and tongues back to good use.

Given the easier access that Seijuurou was afforded, it was Rin who eventually began to fall apart first, although the older redhead was struggling to keep himself under control almost as much. When Seijuurou slipped a hand around to spread Rin's ass and rub over his twitching hole, Rin let out a long moan and thrust as far forward as he dared.

The two kinds stimulation were too much for Rin, even without Seijuurou actually slipping a finger inside of him, and pleasure made his muscles tense and seize, the heat in his gut becoming too much to bear.

Seijuurou breathed heavily through his nose as Rin went balls deep in his mouth and came, quickly swallowing the bitter come that flooded his mouth. Rin moaned louder against Seijuurou's crotch at the feeling of a throat contracting around him and his hips gave jerky thrusts, making sure that he was completely dried out before pulling away.

Now that he'd come, Rin focused all his attention on making Seijuurou blow without setting him free from the lace, hands and mouth touching everything that they could possibly get at. In the end, Seijuurou lost it with Rin's lips and tongue on his balls, Rin's hand rubbing the covered length of his cock and driving him crazy.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Seijuurou chanted as his hips moved on their own, the feeling of coming into the underwear somehow as unbearably hot as it was uncomfortable. Rin lapped at whatever came through the lace and then flopped to the side, letting his legs lay across Seijuurou's body as the pair of them tried to catch their breath.

“Okay,” Rin forced out between soft pants, wiping a hand over his mouth and then reaching across to flick the upper hems of the stockings that had somehow managed to stay mostly undisturbed. “We're definitely keeping these.”

Seijuurou just laughed, already mentally putting together a shopping list of what he knew would make his ass look _out of this world_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit me on Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com), and also go visit [Blushingninja](http://blushingninja.tumblr.com) because she helped me plan ideas for quite a few of these chapters and she's amazing.


End file.
